Smile For Me
by KillerWail
Summary: A tragic accident took her ability smile and masked her with an emotionless face. She dreams to smile again and pursues her dream in fashion design. Ayuzawa Suzuna is known as a raw diamond of all fashion prodigies. An unlikely partnership caused her many troubles with Hyoudou Aoi. And fashion business is no joke. Can she pursue her dream and possibly... ever smile again?


**Chapter 1: Just A Normal Day?**

Ayuzawa Suzuna was beautiful girl. She had always enjoyed the brilliant learning of arts and music. Soon, she was known as a superior fashion prodigy, having her works in the famous Time magazine at the age of sixteen. At the age of twenty two, she graduated from Parsons University of New York. Every Sunday, she would visit the children in Sunshine Orphanage and often does charity. Her skin is flawless and her eyes were like orbs of golden honey; her beauty was a raw diamond. She was talented, kind, and beautiful. However, in all the pictures of her, she never... smiled.

It was another Friday morning of her busy life. Her alarm burst off and disturbed her beauty sleep. Her hand slapped and silenced her annoying alarm and pulled the covers over her. Morning light escaped through the cracks of the curtain and shone on her bed as her second alarm blared. She threw the poor clock on the wall and it crashed into little pieces, and soon, the room was silent once again. However, her second alarm had been connected to a string which was pulled to let a marble loose. The marble traveled down in the path of a tube and finally hit a row of dominoes. One by one, the dominoes flipped and set her last alarm off.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! CRACK!

A certain raven haired girl sat up in bed and threw one of her slippers at her third alarm. Her once neat and clean room and floor was replaced by a floor of flipped dominoes and broken alarm clocks. She looked at her normal clock on the wall. 6:15

She yawned and wore only one of her slippers. She yanked open her curtains and neatly tied them against the wall. She walked to her bathroom and scratched her messy bed hair while looking into the morning reflection.

After taking a refreshing morning shower, she swept the broken pieces of her alarm clocks, mopped and vacuumed not only her room, but her whole entire house, and set her dominoes and the rest of her house straight. She made sure that not a single speck of dust existed in her house. It was a little over seven, when she was completely dressed and made herself a healthy soy breakfast with the soy powder she received as a prize in a magazine contest. She neatly wiped her mouth and set the dishes to the dishwasher.

By seven-thirty, a certain cabriolet Lamborghini pulled out of her garage and sped through the highways of Tokyo. Of course, it was just another ordinary day for Ayuzawa Suzuna.

* * *

"When are they ready?" A cold voice demanded.

The women flinched at his words. Her long permed auburn hair shuddered down her spine. "T-They said they needed some time to think about it."

The man stayed still. His eyes pulled away from the views of Tokyo from his window and let his office chair spin him around. His fingers knitted together and his look seemed uninterested and still. "They," his eyebrow rose, "needed some time to think about it," he repeated firmly, yet in a mocking tone. His dark sapphire eyes traveled around his desk as he fiddled with a pen.

"Y-Yes sir," the brunette secretary managed. Despite the fact that she was older than him, Yamamoto Rin decided it wasn't a good idea to address her boss informally.

He was silent for a while. Finally, he stood up and walked around his large dark wooden desk. His broad and tall figure loomed over the poor shaking secretary. His dark blue hair covered a bit of his serious, gleaming eyes. He had a perfect figure which anyone would be pleased by. "Ah, I see. So my work is that unworthy for them to accept." The man stood only a few feet away from her.

From his table, he picked up a pure silver dart from a neatly kept tray, custom made for him. He began to polish his silver darts, one by one.

"So... By any chance, did they say anything else?" He asked without looking up at her.

His secretary straightened up her pencil skirt and tried to answer bravely, "The MG said that they have scouted another prodigy from New York. So they-"

"So they didn't need a demanding and rebellious one. Am I correct?" He finished for her.

The brunette nodded, unsure of what to do.

"Who is this," he inspected a dart carefully, "rare diamond they have found?"

"I-I don't know," Rin stumbled.

Without a second of hesitation, a horrific silver dart was thrown. It landed on the dart panel on the opposite wall. To clear it's pathway, the dart only missed Rin's faced by two centimeters which cut off a single strand of her auburn hair.

Rin stood there, frozen in horror.

"You," her boss narrowed his eyes, "don't know," he repeated.

Tears formed in Rin's eyes but she forced them down. "I-I think the name was Ayuzawa Suzuna."

He was silent again. His cold and scary aura made anymore feel like a dried up shrimp. Her lips quivered. "I'll take my leave now." And with that she practically ran out of her boss' office with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ayuzawa," the surname reminded him. Is she related to Ayuzawa Misaki? He made himself forget the thought. There's probably thousands of people with the surname Ayuzawa, by what chance can she be? He smirked and stared at his perfect shot. "Ayuzawa Suzuna huh?" he smirked as he walked out of his office. And of course, this was just another ordinary day for Hyoudou Aoi.

* * *

It was around twelve when Suzuna went out for lunch. Today was a special day, the day when she finally got her contract with her first big client, the MG company. The MG company was the largest and most popular company in the fashion industry. And having a partnership with MG meant big bucks. Suzuna almost smiled. She was going to treat herself to something special for lunch today when suddenly a women ran into the street. Her brakes screeched so hard the her car spun and left dark tire marks on the black top. She hit her head on the steering wheel really hard. Soon, she slowly sat up again and rubbed her painful forehead. A frantic brunette ran to her car and knocked on her car window.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?!"

Suzuna rolled down her car window and reassured the lady. The brunette broke down and after billion of apologies and bows, they finally settled down at a nearby cafe. A jolt of pain hit her forehead which made Suzuna wince and touche her band aid.

"Are you alright?! I am so sorry, I'm such and airhead..." The brunette, which introduced herself as Yamamoto Rin, apologized for the millionth time. Her long and curly hair stuck from all sides and looked like she just woke up. There were bags and dark circles under her tired eyes. Her mascara was ruined from her crying and there was only one word to describe her current appearance - horrifying.

Suzuna sat across from Rin, emotionless. She looked at the untouched steaming latte in front of her and looked back at Rin. Seeing tears starting to form in her eyes, she comforted her once again. "For the millionth time, I said I'm alright," she stirred her latte and looked back at Rin, "everyone has their ups and downs so I forgive you. I won't blame you since there must be some reason that made you..." Suzuna thought for a bit and said, "...this scared. So I understand."

Tears began to roll down Rin's face again. "It's just so frustrating! It's my boss... he's famous for being cold and cruel even the first day I entered his company. Being his secretary is even worse. His demands are nearly impossible and he never gives any of his workers breaks. I couldn't even go home for Christmas!"

Suzuna sipped her latte quietly.

"Recently, we were working on a project which caused nearly everyone to work overtime," Rin continued. "I just can't stand him anymore..." More tears spilled. "Today he threatened me with a dart," she choked. "It missed me by this much!" She showed the tiny distance with her fingers. "I'm so tired of his stuck-up attitude and bossy demands! He's younger than me by six years for god's sake!"

Rin slammed her hands on the table and many customers of the cafe stopped to look. Suzuna ignored the weird stares and continued to listen to Rin's complaints.

When Rin finally stopped complaining, Suzuna came in.

"-You know, I have a life of my own too," Rin finished and drank her ice water.

By this time, Suzuna had already finished her latte. "So, you're basically saying that your greatest problems are from your boss."

"Yes."

"And may I know this demanding, stuck-up, thinks-he's-god's-blessing, and coldblooded amphibian's name?" Suzuna asked sincerely.

Rin laughed, "His name is Hyoudou Aoi, he global famous fashion designer."

"Hyoudou Aoi..." Suzuna repeated the name.

Rin smiled. "Thank you so much for hearing me out. I really needed someone to talk this out, or else I would have gotten real bad depression," she thanked. "After all this time, I still don't know your name. I would love to thank you properly sometime."

If she could, Suzuna would have smiled too. However, she remained her cool state and brushed her off, "It's nothing. Nice to meet you Rin, my name is Ayuzawa Suzuna."

Rin dropped her glass of water with her jaw dropped.


End file.
